


Pandass’ s Memories

by Anonymous



Series: MCYTTWT Parody Twitter Crack Series [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Don’t even read this it’s awful, I’m from mcyttwt just, Seriously do NOT take this seriously, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: MrPandass and MrPissBaby’s light-hearted Twitter banter quickly becomes a sore spot as some memories are brought up.
Relationships: MrPissBaby/MrPandass
Series: MCYTTWT Parody Twitter Crack Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091900
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	Pandass’ s Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry.

Mr. Pandass sighed, leaning his head against the wall with a slight thud. He’s staying with Mr. Pissbaby, something he’s dreamed of for the longest time. He and Mr. Pissbaby have been friends for years, and now he’s finally getting to stay at his best friend’s house and hang out with him.

But there’s a problem. Mr. Pissbaby’s thoughts are... otherwise occupied.

Pandass isn’t sure why he’s so surprised, he knew ages ago that Pissbaby would never be his, but it still hurts to know. He can feel Pissbaby in the other room, thinking about him. Always thinking about him.

Pandass sighed, pulled out his phone and sent a funny tweet to ignore his pain.

_@MrPandassss: YOO PISSBABY THINKING SO MF LOUD RIGHT NOW I CAN HEAR HIM FROM MY BED_

He laughed for a second at the tweet, not giving the reality enough time to set it before his phone pinged. A reply.

_MrPissBaby @Mrpissbaby: YO SHUT UP OKAY YOU SNORE LOUD ASF AND I NEED TO COPE WITH LOUD ASS MUSIC_

He laughed again, Pissbaby was right, Pandass snored like a motherfucker, but there was no reason to call him the fuck out like that, damn. He typed a quick response back, hitting send tweet and watching the amused replies from fans roll in.

_@MrPandassss: MF ITS 9:30 AM WHAT DO YOU NEED TO THINK ABOUT THIS MUCH_

Not even a minute passed before he received a reply from the one and only:

_MrPissBaby @Mrpissbaby: merch_

Yeah right, Pandass knew better than that. They went back and forth for a little while, much to the amusement of their new fans.

_@MrPandassss: thats a weird way to spell george but aight_

_MrPissBaby @Mrpissbaby: hate you <3_

_MrPandass @MrPandassss: 😘_

_MrPissBaby @Mrpissbaby: mf just said i think about george and then sends me a kissy face? unfollowing._

_MrPandass @MrPandassss: I just miss christmas with you guys pls dont unfollow ✋🏻😔_

Pandass smiled at the memory. Watching that... YouTube video... with his two best friends (and longtime crush), Pandass had the best Christmas he’s had in years. Until they were interrupted that is. His phone pinged again, Pissbaby, and he immediately checked the tweet with a smile until...

_MrPissBaby @Mrpissbaby: what does this tweet mean. anyways_

Pissbaby forgot... Tears began to well up into his eyes, and Pandass typed a quick response.

_MrPandass @MrPandassss: we had a wholesome discord call on Christmas dont you remember? i just miss spending quality time with you two_

Pissbaby had to be joking, right? That was the best Christmas Pandass had had in years, there’s no way Pissbaby forgot, not after all the fun they’d had. It was impossible...

Another ping.

_MrPissBaby @Mrpissbaby: i do not remember such a thing 🤬_

Pandass swallowed the sob that wanted to fall from his mouth, he can’t let Pissbaby hear him cry over this, no matter how much it hurt. With tears starting to fall, he types one more time.

_MrPandass @MrPandassss: .....going dark_

Pandass turns off his phone and tosses it onto the guest bed that he was using in Pissbaby’s house. He should’ve known, Pissbaby would never feel the same way. Not the same way that Pandass did, because Pissbaby belonged to someone else, and Pandass had to sit back and watch.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m _really_ sorry.
> 
> Listen I love writing unrequited love but this is absolute crack please ignore it, if you stumble upon this accidentally, I’m sorry. 
> 
> If you come from twitter, I’m _extremely_ sorry.


End file.
